


62 Years

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one day sam died and then didn’t come back and dean couldn’t die because the angels made it so he couldn’t die but sam stayed dead forever and dean stayed alive forever the end</p>
            </blockquote>





	62 Years

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extremely poorly written Supernatural fic I sent to my friend on tumblr via their in her ask. I’m not really going to do any editing because it wasn’t meant to be done well…actually it wasn’t supposed to go past the first ask but then I couldn’t stop myself

one day sam died and then didn’t come back and dean couldn’t die because the angels made it so he couldn’t die but sam stayed dead forever and dean stayed alive forever the end

o and cas is in purgatory and so can’t be there with dean

and then one day dean is hunting something and in the distance he sees a really tall person with long hair and he tries not to get his hopes up but he starts running towards the figure and then he gets up close and it’s actually a crazy psychopath that kills him and dean thinks ‘finally my suffering is over’ but then nope awake he is again and he must carry on living and hunting without his brother and his angel

and then like 50 years later Cas comes back from purgatory all bloody and beat up and finds Dean and after an hour of convincing Dean finally hugs Cas for like 5 minutes and is crying into his shoulder because he had become such an empty person and finally Cas is back and then Cas says he’s gonna go see about removing whatever spell the other angels have placed on Dean and Dean just grabs him and says “please don’t go. you just got here" Cas nods

so then they get in the impala which is also starting to break down and won’t be able to carry on much longer and dean knows it but he can’t let go of the last thing that means something to him in his life and then they’re at a motel and Dean just lays down on the bed with his head in Cas’ lap and falls asleep like that

and then when Dean wakes up Cas is gone and he starts to panic but then he realizes it was probably all just some sick twisted dream and he just sits on the bed silently weeping to himself when Cas suddenly bursts in with fresh blood dripping down his face “Cas what’s wrong? Where did you go? What happened?" Without saying anything to his distraught human friend he places his hand on Dean’s shoulder and says to him “your brother is waiting" and then everything becomes white for Dean

"Dean? Dean wake up? Hellooo, Dean?" a blurry forest starts to come into focus for Dean and as he sits up there’s this gangly figure in front of him with long hair and the figure moves his hand towards Dean and it’s holding something “Drink, you’ll feel better" Dean takes the bottle and drinks some water as everything becomes a bit more focused and in front of him he finally realizes is Sammy. Sweet little adorable Sammy. He pokes his shoulder unsure whether to believe that it’s real or not

Sam smirks at him and Dean chucks the bottle of water aside and jumps into his brother hugging him with a strength he hasn’t had for years. “calm down dude" and for once Dean doesn’t care about being cool or upholding his manliness all he wants to do is savour this moment as long as he can. “I’ve lived 62 years without you" Sam looks at him, wanting to comfort his brother but not really knowing how “I am not going to calm down" Sam smiles at his brother and returns his hug

And later they’re both sitting on the hood of the Impala drinking a beer, not really saying much, just drinking in each other’s presence. Like they used to, as brothers. And then Dean sits up and looks over at Sam “Hey, uh, where’s Cas?" Sam’s expression drops very quickly

"Sam, where’s Cas?" Dean says again, little louder and a lot more alarmed. Sam looks over to his brother, closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “Cas didn’t make it. While fighting to get you up here, um," Dean looks down at the ground in front of the Impala. “he got stabbed with one of the angel knives." Dean felt like he was going to vomit. Sam grabbed his shoulder but didn’t say anything. Dean would have killed himself again right then if it weren’t for Sam holding him back from the edge


End file.
